Change
by VampireloverD
Summary: when life gets too hard at titans tower, Jinx, Argent and Beastboy leave. the titans have questions and the HIVE seem to know the answers. rated M for lemons.
1. Prologue

**Change**

**I do not own teen titans or any of the characters. I kind of own the plot though because all the ones beginning like this have different endings. (That I have read)**

**Prologue**

_Jinx's P.O.V_

I walked into my room, looking for Wally. He wasn't there. I frowned. It was unusual for him to hide for so long. I looked around the halls to his room and heard Robin shouting at Argent and Beastboy. I walked into Wally's room and saw him… engaged with a blond. I hate blonds, always have. They remind me of my… imperfectness.

I stared at Wally in shock. He didn't even look up. I felt my eyes heat up and saw Wally and the girl on the floor. They looked at me and I stared at them before saying,

"Sorry if I interrupted your _alone _time, _Kid Flash!"_

With that I ran out the room to the roof. The thoughts came tumbling down on me at once.

I should have stayed with the H.I.V.E 5. They would never have hurt me like this.

I let him take me away from my life!

My friends!

My family…

I could have stayed, I liked Kyd Wykkyd.

I would have been frozen… but I would be happy.

They would never accept me now. Not after I froze…

I stand up. What if I unfreeze them!

I pack a bag and go to leave when I run into Argent and Beastboy. I freeze. They could ruin my plan!

"What are you doing here?" we all say at the same time.

"I'm leaving." We all answer.

I look in surprise at the other two and say that we should all go together.

They agree and we run outside across Jump city.

We tell each other why we're running away. "Kid Flash cheated on me." I said.

"I killed someone." I look at Argent in surprise.

She catches my look." he killed my parents. I was stood in the ally and then I was stood over his dead body. Robin started shouting about how only criminals get revenge like that."

"I sided with Argent." Beastboy told me.

"Where were you planning to go?" Argent asks me.

"I was going to Paris." They realize what I mean and stand up. We are just about to fly there (with me holding on to Argent.) when someone shot us with a tranquiliser dart. We fell back to the ground.

When we woke up we were in a cage. We found that we couldn't use our powers.

Scientists came to check on us and sometimes experiment on us.


	2. Chapter 1: escape

**I do not own teen titans or any of the characters. I kind of own the plot though because all the ones beginning like this have different endings. (That I have read)**

**By the way, Things Change has never happened. Terra is still frozen.**

**Chapter 1: escape**

_Jinx's P.O.V_

One Year Later.

I pull my self off the ground, wincing at my aching muscles. I look at the table and see the straps waiting to hold me in. the scientists drag me to it. I laid on the surface and wondered what they would do now.

I'm already part cat. I have a tail and large furry cat ears.

I'm also mute. I can't talk.

I can talk through my mind, all three of us can.

I'm dragged out of my thoughts by a burning in my back. It gets worse and worse until I pass out.

I wake up in my cage. I feel my back and feel two long scabs there. They were trying to wings on my back too. Like Argent.

I'll explain. We have been captured by scientists who do experiments on us. Usually they're painful.

Argent now has wings. She is also extremely fast.

Beastboy can make inanimate objects alive. When we get out of here, _if_ we get out of here, we're going to see Terra. See if he can help her. He also has black eyes. No green anymore, no white, its all black.

We've got a plan to get out though.

Argent is being taken down the hall. She catches my eye and kicks the scientist in his soft parts and runs towards me. She hands me my lock picks and I start picking. I then pick Beastboys lock. We get together and they grab me and fly off.

We land in the volcano and unfreeze Terra. She goes into Beastboys arms and we fly to Paris. As Beastboy is defrosting the HIVE I light a candle. It is scented with violets. My favourite flower. They would know it was me.

We fly again to a rainforest and settle down there. This was to be our home.


	3. Chapter 2: Awakening

**I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

_Kyd Wykkds P.O.V_

It was cold… so cold… I try to remember something… anything… a face swims into my mind…Jinx…how could you betray us?

How could you choose him over us… your family… what did we do wrong…he isn't for you…he would cheat on you…you wouldn't be happy with him…you could have been happy with us…with me…I think I'[m in love with you Jinx…

I try to see through my eyes. They won't move. How long have we been here? A year, two… have you forgotten us?

I see shadows. One is pink, Jinx! I scream her name in my mind. "Let me out, Jinx! Help me! Come back to us!" she doesn't seem to move. I focus and realise that there are others with him. It's all fuzzy. I can't see through the ice. Just make out colours… green… black…

I notice them leaving. No! I want to shout. Come back! Turn around! The green stays and touches me before leaving. I feel the ice melt. I am pulled off of the rest of the hive and I feel someone hugging me. The warmth leaves and I collapse on the ground.

So cold…

I wake up to Gizmo shaking me. When I open my eyes he sighs with relief. I look around and see the ice sculptures. I smell violets and look to see a single candle burning. Jinx always did like candles…

I notice that See-more and Billy are up mow as well as Mammoth and Gizmo. They seem confused to why we are unfrozen. I point to the candle and their eyes soften in understanding. I teleport us to a new base and we sit in silence.

Eventually I go to my room. I can't stand the unusual quiet. I lie on my bed and think about Jinx's betrayal and our release. Why? I ask myself. Why freeze us and then help us?


	4. Chapter 3: Found You

**I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters. **

**This is Kyd Wykkd speaking in his mind.**

_**This Is Jinx speaking in her mind**_

**Chapter 3: Found you**

_Kyd Wykkd's P.O.V_

I look for her Presence. I will find her. I looked at Titans tower first but she wasn't there. That surprised me. I then looked over the whole world. I was just at the Amazon Rainforest when I felt a slight pull. I gasp. The rest of the hive looks at me hopefully before I teleport myself.

I land in the middle of the rainforest. I can't see Jinx anywhere. I am looking around when I notice a pair of blue eyes staring at me. I girl comes out of the trees. She has long blond hair. "Who are you?" she asks.

**Kyd Wykkd. And you are?**

She smiles at my choice of speaking. "Terra." She says before motioning me to follow her.

We walk for five minutes in silence before coming across a network of tree houses. I climb the ladder with Terra following. When I walk into a tree house and see the Teen titan girl, Argent. She inspects me before floating out the room. I notice a pair of wings on her back.

A few seconds later a flash of green rushes past me onto Terra. I realise that it is Beastboy.

Were all the titans here? I wonder. Argent comes back in the room and gives me directions. I follow them and find myself outside another room with Violets around it. I go in, confused. I hear a gasp and look to my right. Stood there was Jinx.

I inspect her closely. She is wearing her old dress. It looks new. She also has…A TAIL AND CAT EARS!

Just as I see this, she slams into me, crying into my cloak. I wrap my arms around her. Eventually she stops and sits down. I sit across from her.

**What happened?**

_**I was captured by scientists.**_

I look at her in shock. She explains to me that she can't speak anymore. She then tells me why she left the titans.

I look at her before holding my hand out. She smiles and takes it.


	5. Chapter 4: Hurt

**I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 4: Hurt**

_Kid Flashes P.O.V_

I moan as and face plant on the bed. Since Jinx left i'v been depressed. I looked everywhere for her but have given up now. It has been a year. Stupid blond.

Robin calls me through. I walk to him and he tells me that we are needed at the museum. I follow him there. We look for the criminals and see the HIVE FIVE. I thought they were frozen. I only see four of them though. That's good. Five on four. And two of us are depressed. Raven is depressed too. Because Beastboy is gone. He left with Jinx and Argent.

"Who unfroze you?" robin asks them. They smirk but stay silent. We are about to attack them when a portal appears. Kyd Wykkd steps out and we stiffen. The odds are against us now. He nods to the others and turns to his portal. I stare at it and watch as a girl steps out. Her hair is down and covers her face. I saw a ghost of a smile on his face as he looked at her. She looked up and I realised that it was…

Jinx?

As her eyes rested on me she smirked. I started to run towards her when I saw the coldness in her eyes. I stopped and skidded a few metres. As I looked at the portal I saw Argent step out. After her came out Beastboy. Raven started to smile when Terra came out and went to Beastboy.

"Beastboy? Argent? Terra? Jinx? What are you doing with…them?" Cyborg asked.

They smirked too. "Jinx, what happened to you?" I said to her. She frowned at that before looking at Terra. "We've joined the HIVE." Terra told us. Jinx flicked her hair at me and I realise that she has Cat ears. She walks off to a case. With a jolt I realise that in it was the necklace that she tried to steal when I met her. Raven appears in front of her but Jinx just smiled and fired a hex at her. We start fighting the HIVE.

Gizmo throws a smoke bomb at the ground. When we can see again we see that the HIVE are gone with the necklace and other artefacts.

A few hours later we decide to spy on the HIVE a find out how Terra is with them. I volunteer with Raven and we hide in the vents. We look around for the HIVE and find them discussing something. I look around the room for Jinx and see her sitting in Kyd Wykkds lap. I stare at them and hear them planning. When Gizmo asks Jinx for her opinion she just looks at someone else and they answer. I realise that she can't speak.

When the meeting is over I plan to sneak into Jinx's room and talk to her. However she walks into Kyd Wykkds room with him. A few minutes later I vibrate in and see them asleep in each others arms. I grit my teeth and go to find Raven. I find her in another room with Beastboy and terra in a similar position.

I stay until morning and see the HIVE members wake up and walk to the kitchen. I watch as Jinx makes some cereal and Kyd Wykkd comes up behind her, spins her round and kisses her. I wait for her to hex him but she kisses him back.

I run back to the tower and lock my door. I collapse on my bed and start crying.

**What do you think then?**


	6. Chapter 5: Plans and Defeat

**I do not own teen titans or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 5: Plans and Defeat**

_Jinx's P.O.V_

I sit being careful not to wake up Kyd Wykkd. We share one room now. We don't do anything…mostly.

I walk downstairs and make some cereal when Kyd Wykkd's hands slide around my waist. He kisses me and that starts a make out session. When the others come down, I am sat on the table, kissing him. They roll their eyes and pull us apart. Kyd Wykkd frowns at them as I smile.

They turn away and we kiss again. Until we hear light footsteps coming down the stairs. We freeze before racing around the kitchen. By the time Angel walks in, there is no evidence of our previous activity.

_**Hey, Angelica**_ I greet the girl as she pulls out a carton of milk from the fridge. "Hello Jaya" she says to me.

I smile at Kyd Wykkd and turn to hear the plans that Gizmo was making. "Then Jinx distracts the titans and we steal everything, pick her up and come here." He finishes.

They look to me for approval. I smiles and they beam at me. They are so happy that I came back. I go upstairs to get changed and am slipping on my dress when Kyd Wykkd comes up. That then starts another make out session.

Kyd Wykkd drops me off. **Be careful Jaya** he cautions me. I roll my eyes. _**I will be, Elliot **_I say. He teleports away and I stand in the shadows.

A few minutes later, Raven and Kid Flash arrive. They walk in the room and look for us. _**Hello **_they spin around to look at me. I watch as they take in my hair that I have left down, ears and tail. _**Its rude to stare you know**_

"You're a traitor" raven spits. _**I'm not. He cheated on me. I ran away and got kidnapped, lived in a rainforest and Kyd Wykkd came**_

"Why don't you talk out loud then?" she asks

_**I can't**_

She lunges at me and I hex her. It hits her in her stomach and sends her flying across the room. I inspect her and decide that she can't fight anymore and turn to Kid Flash.

"Please come back Jinx." He begs.

I laugh at him and hex him on top of Raven. They get up when Kyd Wykkd appears.

_**See you losers **_I say as I step under his cloak with him.

_Kid Flash's P.O.V_

I walk into the building with Raven. I look around for the HIVE while thinking. I got Jinx to join us once, I can do it again.

_**Hello **_I hear behind me. I spin around with Raven to face Jinx. She is alone. Did the HIVE abandon her already? I stare at her hair, she has left it down and her tail and ears. Where did she get them? I wonder.

_**Its rude to stare you know **_she points out to us. "You're a traitor" raven spits at her. I don't move.

_**I'm not. He cheated on me. I ran away and got kidnapped, lived in a rainforest and Kyd Wykkd came **_no… it wasn't like that. It was a misunderstanding…

"Why don't you talk out loud then?" Raven asks her.

_**I can't**_

I frown at this. Maybe it was Gizmo experimenting on her…

Raven attacks Jinx, but she hexes her across the room. She checks to make sure that Raven is out and turns to me. I decide to try.

"Please come Back Jinx" I beg her. I need her

She just laughs and hexes me. It's worse than I expected. It's like cement hitting me at one hundred miles per hour. I land on top of Raven.

I get up and face her again but I see that Kyd Wykkd has appeared. Jinx smiles at him with my smile.

_**See you losers**_ she says as he wraps his cloak around her. I get up and run home with Raven.

Back at the tower robin was angry. "They robbed six shops and a museum." He says angrily. "Where were you?" he shouts at me and Raven.

"Jinx was waiting for us" Raven said. Robin nods, his eyes going to me to see if im ok.

"Beastboy and Terra and Argent were waiting for us." Robin says. I widen my eyes as the computer beeps. It shows a video of the HIVE eating at an ice-cream shop. "I CANT BELIEVE HOW EASY IT WAS" See-more is saying. He pulls out a bag of stolen items. "This is the most we've gotten in ages."

I study them closely. Terra is sat on beastboys knee, her head laid on his shoulder. Argent is a little close to See-more and Jinx is sat in Kyd Wykkd's lap, sharing ice cream with him, his free hand playing with her hair and ears.

Angel looks at them and says "Why don't you two go home if you're going to be like that." I can't figure out what she means but then I realise that Kyd Wykkd's hand is slowly moving lower down Jinx's back.

They grin and Kyd Wykkd teleports them away. Angel shakes her head and smiles.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating recently. I've changed the rating to M because of this chapter. My friend helped with it.**

**I do not teen titans or any the characters.**

_Jinx_

I smile at Angelica before Elliot teleports us to our room. He teleports out of his clothes and watches as I S L O W L Y take off mine. He growls as I see his dick grow stiff. I giggle and step out of my dress. Finally he loses patience and rips off my underwear.

He pulls me onto the bed and gets on top of me. I wasn't having that! I roll him over until I am on top of him. He scowls until I lean down and kiss him. I pull back and trail my finger down his bare chest. I slow as I reach his waist, making him burst with impatience's, before taking his dick gently in my hands. I rub it softly, making him moan slightly and kiss the tip. I slowly pull myself fully onto him and carefully position him at my opening. I smile at him and lightly kiss his lips again before thrusting onto him. He growls again as I start a rhythm.

He eventually rolls us over again and smiles at me. It's his turn as he gently traces my chest. I growl at him now and he once again enters me. I sigh silently in the bliss. He gets faster and I scream his name inside my head.

_Angel_

I shake my head as my children teleport away. They go at it like rabbits sometimes. I turn to see Argent sitting very close to Seymour. Things were working out well.

A few hours later I decide it safe to go back to the base. We walk in the door and see Jaya stood at the fridge getting milk. I smile at her as she pours a glass for me. I see that she has decided to change into her usual night shorts and t shirt. Elliot walks in and smiles at us. I look out of the window and swear that I see a flash of red and yellow.

**Yeah… this is my first time writing something like this… tell me what you think please. I think it's quite good but maybe that's just me…**


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not teen titans or any the characters.**

_Jinx_

I tie my new necklace around my neck in delight. I've been after it for ages. I walk down the stairs to find Seymour; we were going to go out somewhere. Best friends, almost twins, like before the whole brotherhood of evil crap.

I find my 'twin brother' in his room. He gets up and the two of us go to the mall. We look for birthday presents for Angelica; it was an unwritten rule that we did not steal presents. Afterwards, we go to our old food court, the girl working there recognised us and let us into the back.

The two of us split up to buy presents for each other. I walk down one of my shortcuts to the music store. I'm almost there when I feel a sharp pain in my head. Before I crumple to the ground I send out a message, _**Seymour! Help!**_

_Seemore_

I look in Jaya's favourite clothes shop. I know what she wants, she told me before the whole brotherhood of evil crap. I find the dress at the back of the store, in the back room that has been dedicated to us HIVE kids. I pay for the dress and walk to the ice-cream shop, where I would meet my sister.

_**Seymour! Help! **_I hear her scream. I pale and run down the shortcut that she was in. when I got there, the only thing to say that she had ever been there was some burn marks in the wall from when she had been knocked out and tiny splatters of blood on the ground.

I change my vision and focus on the heat waves. I see the really high heat that points to only one person.

Kid Flash.

I swear and pull out my communicator.

_Kid Flash_

I run after jinx down the alley. After making sure that no-one could see, I picked up a nearby sign and whacked her over the head with it. To my relief she falls unconscious immediatly. I run in and pick her up, dropping her again as I muffle a scream of pain. She had just sent out a surge of her power, burning my body and the wall. I look down and see that half of my clothes are burnt.

As I start to run off, I notice the small blood splatters on the ground. I wince and check her head. Where I had hit, there was a cut and the blood was seeping into her hair. I started to wash it up, but had to run when I heard footsteps. I run Jinx to the tower and lay her on the medical bed.

In the end, it will all be worth it.

_Jinx_

I wake up in the titan's medical lab. Dammit! They kidnapped me! I wince and put my hand to my head. There is a gash on my forehead, the blood has crusted over. I try to send a message to Elliot, but something seems to be stopping me. I take a closer look at the mental barrio and notice Ravens magic. I swear silently.

When I try to sit up, a hand pushes me back down. I look up to see kid flash hovering over me. "Are you okay, Jinx?" he whispers. I growl warningly at him, my cat instincts taking over.

"Jinx, we found you in an alley, the HIVE turned on you. You could have died; Raven had to heal your injuries."

I glare at him. My family would never turn on me! I secretly check to see if any magic had been near my body. None had been. I couldn't even tell Kid Flash to shut it cuz I can't talk to people that I'm not attuned to. I had to link up to Elliot's mind and we had to push really hard to talk to Raven that one time.

I sit there for hours, waiting for Kid Flash to stop going on about how he 'heroically' rescued me from my 'backstabbing tormenters'

My mind turns to Elliot and I wonder when he will show up.

_Seemore_

I watch as Elliot paces the room, worried for my sister. We finally figure out a plan and start up to the titan's tower. Kidnapping, I wonder if we can sue them for that. At any rate, their going to get their asses kicked, seeing as after I called Elliot, we called every HIVE student and friends.

We now had a great big army. Including, Katherine (Kitten) and Jade (Cheshire) if the titans try to put up a fight then we're ready. Honestly, you would have thought that they would realise that us HIVE look after our own, and that includes Jaya. In fact, Jaya was the worst choice to kidnap cuz she is really popular.

We all gather outside the tower and get ready to attack. Just looking at Elliot, I can see his dark thoughts towards the titans. This should be fun.

**Next chapters the last one!**


	9. Chapter 8

**No own**

**Last chappie, thank god… I lost inspiration for this story.**

_Kyd Wykkyd_

I fantasise about ripping apart Kid Flash limb by limb. How dare he kidnap my jaya! I turn to Angelica, her normally soft golden eyes hardened with hate and anger. Woe ehold the idiot that kidnapped her daughter.

I turn to titans tower and see Jade on the roof already, our assassin gave us the signal and we swarmed in, coming at the tower from all directions.

I discover that there is a shield stopping me from teleporting in the tower. I tell the others and we teleport them just outside, still on the island. We grin at eachother as Montego breaks down the door. We all run in, going our separate ways to attack, the ones that could fly were coming in the roof or windows.

**Jaya where are you?**

_**The medical bay!**_

I run to the stairs, Vito, Montego, Billy and Katherine following. It seemed that all of the titans were in the tower at that moment. We were joined in the main room by Terra and Argent who both came crashing through the window.

We ran past a roomand I saw Beastboy in there, fighting Raven. Terra grinned as he smashed her head into a wall. Robin jumped at us, but he was cut off by Jade, who had made it her business to track him down. I didn't watch as she fought him, I didn't need to. I knew how that fight would end.

I finally came to the medical bay and Vito blew the door Flash was stood there, my dark angel behind him on a bed. I wondered if she was hurt.

_**Im fine. He knocked my head but I recovered from that hours ago. He's sprouting some crap about you attacking me.**_

I glared at the speedster, liking him even less. He ran forward, only to be blowen back as Seymour and Angelica kicked the wall in. Jaya jumped at Kid Flash and hit him with a burst of her power. He stumbled, right into the circle of a pissed off Montego, Seymour, Vito, Billies, Seymour and Angelica.

They stood, waiting for an order. Jaya grinned.

_**H.I.V.E 5, rip em to pieces!**_

They didn't need a second telling. Within seconds they had closed in on him. Angelica leading Vito away, deeming him too young to see that. I ran with my dark angel, past the destroyed rooms, and we jumped out of the tower, me teleporting us before we landed.

_Beastboy_

I smirked as I broke into the one place that I used to think of as a home. I looked around the room, seeing Hotspot there, I transformed and knocked him out. We were trying not to kill too many people, just Kid Flash and robin, they took It too far.

I turn and see Raven entering the room. I grin as I attack her, not even transforming. I punced her again and again, all the while staying in close combat so she couldn't use her powers. I grabbed her head and smashed it against the wall as Elliot ran by. I flashed Terra a smile and went back to smashing Raven's head in.

Eventually I dropped her and walked down the corridor. I found Jericho and Kole and told them to leave. That done, I ran out to the meeting point.

_Cheshire_

I ran down the corridor, looking for the birdy. Where was he? I saw him jumping at Elliot. Cant have that. I jumped at him, pushing him into a wall. I kicked him and pulled out my sword. He attacked me, thinking that he could lay a hit on a trained assain.

I smirked and drove my sword into his chest. That done, I run out to meet the others.

_Jinx_

I kiss Elliot. It has been a day since he rescued me. I look at him and decide to tell him.

**Whats wrong?**

_**Im pregnant.**_


End file.
